Butterfly Fly Away
by darlingsworld
Summary: When Seth leaves to go to Earth, and save his planet, he leaves his heart behind. He leaves his heart with the daughter of the head of the military...Seth/OC. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I saw Race to Witch Mountain yesterday and came up with the idea for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Race to Witch Mountain, but I own my OCs so please ask before using! :)**

**Butterfly Fly Away**

**Chapter 1 – Leaving**

***

"You will come back Seth?" Alexandria asked the blonde boy in front of her.

"Alexi, I promised. I will come back for you," he said softly, his hand cupping her cheek lightly. Alexandria nodded and swallowed back a sob.

"Please keep out of trouble while I am away Alexi. I do not want to see you injured when I come back," he whispered, as she discreetly slid her sleeves down, hiding the bruises on her arms. She nodded again.

"Seth?" Sara called from the opening of their ship. Seth kissed Alexandria softly before turning and running into the ship. The doors closed, shutting them off from her, and the ship took off, beaming into the far reaches of the galaxy. Alexandria let her tears fall then, and collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Her hand curled into fists and before she knew it, large rocks had formed on the ground around her. She uncurled her hands and they grumbled into dust. She hated always having to be in control of her emotions and actions. If she didn't, she would destroy something unintentionally.

Sighing, she got to her feet and began to run home, her long red hair flying out behind her.

***

"Alexandria?!" her father shouted from the entrance of the house. He was the only one who called her by her full name. Freezing, she quickly grew a bunch of flowers and picked them. She had evidence now.

"Yes Father?" she asked meekly, her arms now full of flowers.

"Where were you? I trust you remember your previous engagement tonight?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. She nodded. The state ball; how could she forget? Her father was the head of the military in their planet, and she was his only child. He expected her to make him look good tonight, and not embarrass him.

"Good. However, you didn't answer my question. Where were you?!" HE stormed over to her, and grabbed her arms roughly. The flowers fell to the ground and she whimpered slightly. Dragging her inside, he pulled her up to her room.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" he screamed.

"I w-was o-out. P-p-picking flowers," she stammered, hugging herself. He slapped her hard across her cheek.

"Don't lie to me," he hissed, his voice venomous. He backhanded her over the other cheek.

"You were with that _boy_, weren't you? And his sister?" he asked, stepping back. She shook her head frantically, her long hair falling in front of her face. Suddenly he lunged forward, grabbing her arms hard and shaking her.

"I _forbid_ you to ever see that boy again! Do you understand me?" he yelled at her. She stayed silent.

"Did you hear me?!" Releasing her, he pushed her to the ground hard, her head hitting the corner of her bed. She cried out in pain.

Walking over to her, he looked her up and down, disgust clear in his eyes.

"Clean yourself up, you're a disgrace."

He strode silently away, leaving her in a heap on the floor. Pausing at the door, he turned.

"I helped bring you into this world. I can easily take you out of it."

Alexandria waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, then she let the tears fall freely.

***

**Depressing chapter I know, but it'll get better...I think.**

**Next chapter – Shine**

**The state ball....**


	2. Shine

**I know it's been forever since I updated, but I lost motivation for this story. But now I'm back, so it's all good. **

**Thanks to CrystalEarth, Jaklyn-The-Pixie, Kepetah, SilentKnightInDisguise11, amhfiregirl, Torn In Two, Peaches-Life'sSimplestTreasure, Raine44354**

**and Lady Silverstar2 for adding BFA to their Story Alerts. Also thanks to Devil2Kyuubi, Cap'n-Jacky-Sparrow, Kepetah and SilentKnightInDisguise11 for adding BFA to their Favourite Stories. Finally, thanks to Kepetah, Raine44354 and Eric's B Negative. for the reviews!**

**Butterfly Fly Away**

**Chapter Two – Shine**

***

"It's no use Betsy! They will still show!" Alexandria moaned hopelessly, as makeup was being caked onto her arms to hide the bruises. The state ball was in 2 hours.

Her father had demanded she wear a strapless dress, which showed off her skin, and Alexandria had been well taught in the art of obedience. Besides, her father had said there would be people who were looking forward to meeting her. Namely, potential husbands who were at least 10 years older than she was and came from some of the wealthiest families in the planet.

"Don't fret Miss! I'm sure we can do your hair before we try again," Betsy soothed, guiding her young charge into a vanity stool.

***

_One hour later..._

Alexandria grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. Betsy had down a wonderful job, but the faint purple blush across one of her cheeks took away some of the glamour.

Half of her hair had been pinned onto her head in a series of elaborate curls, while the other half cascaded down her back in a shower of curls. It had been pinned securely into place with pearl, silver and diamond clips that looked like cherries.

Now she was being squeezed into the dreaded dress. Thankfully, Betsy had worked her magic and the bruises had temporarily disappeared.

"Miss? Your father requests your presence once you have finished getting ready." Alexandria smiled at the young maid, and assured her she would be down shortly.

"There we are Miss! You look beautiful," Betsy said, snapping the last hook into place. Alexandria pasted a smile onto her face, as she pretended to admire her reflection.

"Thank you Betsy. I shall be alright now," she replied, dismissing her. She had to admit, the dress was beautiful, just not on her.

It was a crimson colour, strapless and sleeveless. The bodice had red lace at the top and was beaded with red beads. It cinched in at her waist, before stopping at her hips, where layers upon layers of organza and tulle made up the red skirt. **(A/N: pic on profile.)**

Glancing at the clock, she gasped, slipping her feet into the small red heels and hurrying out the door.

***

"Alexandria. You look divine." An all too familiar voice leered behind her.

"Dimitri Randolph. I'm afraid I can't say the same for you." Alexandria glared at the boy as she spun around. He was leaning nonchalantly against a pillar, staring at her chest.

"It is no surprise you failed biology, if you cannot locate my face," she snapped, folding her arms.

"Touché. You're as sharp-tongued as ever Alexi," he purred, stepping closer to her. She blinked back tears as Seth's image swum into her head. He was the only one who called her that.

"Back off Randolph," she warned, stepping back.

"I don't think I will. You see, your father has made my father a very interesting offer. But I don't think I'll waste my time explaining it to you."

"I swear on my father's life, if you do not tell me, I will..."

"You'll what?" He smirked at her.

"I thought so. Nothing. Admit it Alexandria, you want me."

"I would rather be disowned than look at you twice," she hissed.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. You dance with me and I might consider telling you."

"Not a chance."

"Have it your way then." He leered at her again, before disappearing into the crowd. Alexandria sighed, collapsing against the pillar.

"Alexandria. Why are you not dancing with Dimitri?" Her father's cold voice sounded from behind her. Spinning around, she came face to face with the furious image of her father, Dimitri's triumphant face behind him.

"Father. You cannot make me dance with him. Please don't make me dance with him," she pleaded.

"You will dance with him. You are expected to do your duty for your country! I do not want you embarrassing me tonight! And if you do not do as I say..." he trailed off, clenching his fists. Alexandria sighed resignedly. At least she wouldn't have new bruises tomorrow. Holding out her hand, she let herself be led onto the floor, an adoring smile attaching itself to her face, as Dimitri spun her around the floor. How the public saw things mattered. If they thought she and Dimitri looked well together, it would mean another alliance, another step up for her father. And less beatings for her.

But she couldn't stop the involuntary shudder when she saw Dimitri's hungry gaze linger on her.

***

"If I could have your attention please," her father called out from the stage. Alexandria watched the audience settle down from her place beside her father, a fake smile on her face.

"I would like to make an announcement. As you know, our planet has been conspired against by humans, and now it is time to take revenge." The feeling of dread settled itself into her stomach, as she listened to the lies her father spewed out.

"Two of our own _scientists_ have sent their children to Earth, to make peace with those animals. This is not possible. The humans will hunt us down and kill us all. They do not understand the meaning of peace. However, there is a solution. Our planet is dying, but a recent discovery has been made. Our kind can live on Earth."

A few murmurings and cheers swept through the crowd as they digested this news.

"We can take over Earth; we can get our revenge against the humans. And they will never harm us again!" Her father's hand on her shoulder prevented her from contradicting his lies.

"However, with those two children running loose, this plan is in danger of sabotage. And now, my old friend, Jonathan Randolph, will set before you a new proposal."

"Thank you. As you know, I recently created a creature called the Siphon. This creature is the most proficient assassin ever created. And it will be sent to Earth after the children." Alexandria gasped, and her fathers hand tightened on her shoulder, warning her.

"Now this creature will not cost you anything, so do not worry. However, some payment is needed." He looked expectantly at Alexandria's father, who motioned for her to stand up. She did so, noticing Dimitri standing up at Jonathan's side. The blood drained from her face, as she realised what was happening. Her father nudged her, and the adoring smile slid into place.

"My daughter, Alexandria, and her long-term partner, Dimitri, came to me with a proposition. Our two families would be united, through their marriage..." Alexandria went even paler, as Dimitri's grin widened. She barely heard her father continue about how their combined fortunes would pay for all the Siphon's expenses and the invasion of Earth.

Another nudge from her father, and she stepped forward to meet Dimitri. Taking his hand, she allowed an ornate ring to be slipped onto her finger, allowed Dimitri to claim her as his own. As they turned to face the cheering crown, she felt ill. It was all a lie. Her life was a lie.

***

**The chapters just keep getting happier, don't they? :)**

**They'll cheer up soon though.**

**Next Chapter – Little White Lie**

**Alexandria contacts Seth**


	3. Little White Lie

**Hey guys,**

**I know I haven't updated in like 2 years, but better late than never :)**

**So here goes...**

**Butterfly Fly Away**

**Chapter 3 – Little White Lie**

* * *

"I look like a meringue."

"Well, I'd eat you."

Alexandria shot a withering look at Dimitri. "Don't you have better things to do than watch me try on dresses?"

He smirked. "Nothing that can't be done later."

The seamstress knocked on the door. "Oh. You look beautiful, Miss."

She scowled. "Do you have anything less...poufy?"

The seamstress hurried over to the counter, flipping through images on the screen. "Well, we have the..."

"Wait." Alexandria cut in. "Go back. Those dresses there. Can I try them on?"

"You wouldn't want those, Miss. They're for funerals."

Dimitri came closer. "Alexi, _dearest_, don't you want to look at the _wedding_ dresses?"

She tugged at the voluminous skirt of the dress. "And end up looking like this? I think not." Hitching up the skirt, she sashayed over to the changing room. "I'd like to try on the first dress. I think it'd be perfect."

"Are you sure Miss? Those _are_ funeral dresses."

Alexandria smiled sweetly. "It'll be fitting then. After all, I'd rather die than marry _him_."

* * *

"You certainly don't look like a bride..."

Alexandria piled her hair on top of her head, scrutinizing her reflection in the mirror. "I refuse to think of it as my wedding, therefore I refuse to look like a bride, Betsy."

"Fair enough, Miss. Aren't you even slightly excited? There's only three months to go."

Alexandria stood up and walked over to the window seat. She sank onto it, smiling sadly. "It's an arranged marriage. I can barely stand him."

Betsy pulled up a chair, and settled into it primly. "But surely you could learn to love him."

She tugged at the black material of her dress. "Maybe I could, but I doubt it. You see, Dimitri gets bored easily. He loves the chase more than the catch. Once he owns me, when he has a wife to take care of the house and to bear his children, he will get bored."

"You think he will be unfaithful?"

She leant against the window. "I know he will be. I'm rather relieved, actually. I just have to be the housewife, not the lover."

Betsy opened her mouth, but a knock on the door interrupted them. A young girl stood in the doorway, looking flustered. "Sorry Miss, but I've been sent to get you. The engagement is to be announced publicly and your father demanded you be there to answer questions."

"Tell him I'll be down shortly." Alexandria turned to Betsy, grinning. "I'll give them an interview they'll never forget."

"Miss Chevalier, how do you feel about your engagement?"

Alexandria kept the plastic smile in place. "I'm simply thrilled about it. Dimitri and I have been together for so long, I was beginning to wonder if he would ever ask me." She smiled sweetly at her fiancé as the crowd laughed.

"Mr Randolph, what do you have to say to that?"

"Well, Alexi is quite a handful. I was waiting for the right time to ask her."

"Miss Chevalier, there have been rumors that you were in a relationship with Seth Marshall. Were they true?"

She felt Dimitri tense beside her. "Yes."

The room buzzed with this new information. Alexandria smoothed the silky fabric of her green dress. Standing on tiptoes, she whispered in Dimitri's ear. "This interview is going to make you regret ever getting engaged to me."

* * *

"Heard you created quite a stir in your engagement interview," Seth ground out, his hurt expression clearly visible even in the bad quality of the hologram.

"Well, I had to do something to make the marriage slightly more bearable," she said lightly.

Seth turned away from her. "I have to go, Alexandria. Sara will be waiting for me to finish."

The use of her full name felt like a slap in the face. "I never wanted this, Seth."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I had to. It is my duty. To my planet. To my home," she whispered.

"You don't have to. When I get back, we'll go somewhere. We'll fly away like those butterflies I told you about!" he insisted.

"And that's another thing. They've sent a Siphon after you."

That got his attention. "A Siphon? Those machines they were testing before we left?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so. My father's gone completely mad - he wants power so badly, he doesn't care who gets killed."

"I'm sure that we're the exception to the rule. Killing Sara and I would definitely please him. After all, if I'm dead, then there's nothing stopping you from marrying Dimitri."

Alexandria smiled weakly. "Which is why you can't get killed. I can't marry him, Seth. I might die if I have to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I'll make sure I stay alive then. I have to go now, Alexi. I love you."

"I love you too."

His face disappeared, and she drew in a shaky breath. "Come back to me," she whispered.

* * *

"YOU ARROGANT SWINE!" Alexandria screamed at Dimitri.

He glanced up from where he was reading. "I see the interview is out."

"'Alexandria Chevalier has broken the hearts of the nation's women by marrying the incredibly handsome Dimitri Randolph. But rumour has it that Miss Chevalier, daughter of the head of our military, has broken her fiancé's heart as well, after reports surfaced that she is currently having an affair with the disgraced Seth Marshall…'" She glared at Dimitri as she read out the article. "What did you do? Sleep with the reporter?"

He smirked. "As a matter of fact…"

"You disgust me," she spat, throwing the paper on the table next to him.

"I try my best, darling," he called out behind her, as she stormed out into the garden.

Shaking with anger, she collapsed behind a large tree. Rocks formed around her and then crumbled into dust, as her anger built up until one finally shattered, shards of rock sent flying. How could he? There had been absolutely no mention of his many affairs, and she the one being made out to be a home wrecker. And if her father found out… She shuddered to think what he'd do.

"ALEXANDRIA!"

She groaned. Guess she'd be finding out very soon.

* * *

**So this has taken years (literally) to come out, and I don't have enough apologies to make up for it, so hopefully this will slightly make up for it.**

**Sorry if the characters seem a little different – it's taking me a while to get back into their heads and try to keep them the same as they were when I first started…**

**Oh, and if you have any ideas on what should happen next, feel free to let me know and I can try to incorporate it into the story. Inspiration is **_**always**_** welcome and I really do appreciate it :)**

**This is also going to be a rather short story; I'm aiming for around six at the moment…**

**Next Chapter – Silence**

**With the article out, what will Alexandria's father do? And will she be able to stop the wedding?**


End file.
